Psychopathe Psychologue
by MakeYourDreams
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro. Psychologue très renommé dans la petite commune de Namimori. Il était aussi connu pour ses méthodes quelques peu spéciales ainsi que pour sa beauté physique et intérieure. Enfin, la vision de la beauté intérieure en parlant de Rokudo Mukuro était erronée.
1. Présentation

Je vais me faire assassiner... Une sorte de recueil de drabbles sur un Mukuro Psychologue. Je sais, j'ai beaauuuuucoup de truc à écrire ! Oui, le chapitre 3 de "L'alphabet selon Reborn" est en cours d'écriture !

Pas de pairing pour le moment

Comme vous le saviez tous, les personnages Reborn! ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p>Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

Psychologue très renommé dans la petite commune de Namimori. Il était aussi connu pour ses méthodes quelques peu spéciales ainsi que pour sa beauté physique et intérieure. Enfin, la vision de la beauté intérieure en parlant de Rokudo Mukuro était erronée. Il était vicieux, dépravé, pervers. Dans ses plus jeunes années, il était non pas reconnu pour son dévouement pour la société, mais bien au contraire, pour la nuire. Connu en tant qu'escroc, voleur, stalker et j'en passe. Tout criminels le respectait. Il avait même torturé des policiers rien que pour le plaisir de..de..il n'y avait aucune raison. Il le voulait juste.

Il a dérivé en psychologie alors qu'un jour, sa douce et gentille sœur de cœur, Chrome, allait mal. Une histoire de cœur, paraît-il. Il lui avait donné quelques conseils, même s'il n'était pas tellement consentant. Et elle était revenu, deux jours plus tard avec ce même homme dans ses bras tout en le remerciant. Il s'était découvert un talent. Il s'était découvert une passion aider les autres sentimentalement.

Il avait alors reprit les études. Il avait fait connaissance avec deux jeunes gens aussi perfides que lui même. Ils avaient entrepris des chemins différents après le lycée. Ce qui ne les dérangeaient pas vraiment. Et ces trois amis gardèrent le contact. Et lorsque les résultats du concours en Psychologie de Mukuro étaient enfin révélés au grand jour, ils se retrouvèrent. Pour faire la fête.

En ayant eut ce diplôme, il pouvait ainsi être au courant de tout les mœurs de Namimori. Il était pourtant Italien, le psychologue. Mais quelque chose l'avait attiré à Namimori, ville japonaise. Peut-être bien sa minuscule taille, ou le fait que tout le monde se connaissait.

Et cela fait maintenant cinq années qu'il pratique ce métier et dans cette même ville. Il sut aussi, à ses dépends que cette petite ville y cachait des spécimens très rarissimes. Oui, des spécimens. C'était comme ça qu'il aimait appeler ses patients.

Il y avait la catégorie spécimens rarissimes, la catégorie des spécimens et enfin, les cas désespérant.

Il recherchait encore le grand amour et ce depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'il arrivait désespérément vers la trentaine. Et il se sentait bien seul. Qui sait, un jour, lors de l'une de ses consultations il le rencontrera, son coup de cœur.

Ce fut une courte présentation de notre personnage principal. Et, sur ce, nous allons suivre ses aventures, au psychologue dit psychopathe..

* * *

><p>J'espère que la présentation vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ! Reviews ?<p> 


	2. Cas désespérant

Hello !

Alors, commençons par les explications !

A la base, ce premier chapitre devait être basé sur notre cher parrain Cavallone, mais je me suis dis : "pourquoi ne pas le conserver pour la suite ?" Et je crois, que c'est une bonne idée puis que j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour cette histoire, notamment grâce aux petites reviews que j'ai eus ! -oui oui j'arrive aux remerciements :3-

Je remercie les revieweuses pour avoir laissé un petit message sur cette courte présentation de notre psychologue complétement barge ! J'aimerai dire une chose, je suis nulle en remerciements. Comment c'est possible ? Je ne sais pas. Mais bon, ma manière de vous remercier serait de publier de manière assez régulière les chapitres de PP !

Rating : K+ pour le moment, on ne sait jamais..

Eeeet les personnages Reborn! ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère malgré tout ce temps que ce chapitre vous plaira, et tout ce que j'ai à dire maintenant, c'est bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

><p>Spécimen numéro un :<p>

Nom : Gokudera

Prénom : Hayato

Âge : Vingt deux ans

Problème(s) : Excessivement asocial, une boule de nerfs ambulante, violent est effectivement instable. Frappe son petit-ami, au nom simplet de Yamamoto Takeshi, et réplique ensuite, je cite «c'n'est pas ma faute si cet homme est stupide !». D'après lui, le frapper serait la chose qui le rendra intelligent. Il y a déficience mentale. Et des poumons en mauvais état.

De plus que souvent, il se ballade avec des bâtons de dynamites sous sa veste.

Conséquence : Un psychiatre -moi- lui a été recommandé, mais le battu au bout de seulement deux séances, trouvant cela trop sévère pour son homme, préféra contacter le psychologue Rokudo Mukuro -vous.

Note du docteur : A mon avis, vous devriez faire attention, cet homme a peut-être l'air inoffensif, mais il est capable de tout.

Ps : Par pitié, ne parlez pas -encore- de votre paye du mois.

Docteur Kakimoto Chikusa.

C'était le dossier du jour. Il allait donc avoir affaire à un couple d'hommes qui veulent régler leur petite dispute de couple. Ah là là..Et ce fainéant de Chikusa qui lui filait un tel patient. Deux séances quand même. Il ferma le dossier, et le posa au coin de la table. Les deux clients sont sensés arriver dans quelques minutes, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait dû rester au lit.

Entre se retrouver coincé avec un taré aux cheveux blancs et un jeune stagiaire pénible, il préférait largement écouter un de ses spécimens se lamenter.

On toqua à la porte, une jeune femme, aux cheveux longs indigo pénétra dans la pièce. Droite comme un i, elle annonça d'une voix détachée :

« Mukuro-sama, votre spécimen du jour est là.

_ Fais les entrer.»

Il laissa échapper un léger bâillement, posa ses mains sous son menton. Il sentait que cette journée allait être riche en stupidité.

Les deux hommes entrèrent l'un après l'autre ; l'un était grand assez baraqué, brun, le teint assez mate, les yeux marrons, vêtu d'un costard noir. Il avait l'air d'être complément absent. Il en déduit qu'il était le brutalisé, Yamamoto Takeshi. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

L'autre, plus petit, androgyne, les cheveux anormalement gris, les yeux verts et le teint pâle. Lui était simplement vêtu d'un ensemble de sport, et son regard en disait bien long sur sa personnalité ; chiant. Ce devait être Gokudera Hayato.

C'est cette petite crevette qui frappe ce gros requin ?

Ladite crevette s'asseyait négligemment sur le fauteuil en face du psychologue qui étirait son sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'amant dominé qui le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant.

« Eh crétin, assieds-toi !

_ Ah ! Euh..»

Il regardait l'homme assis derrière le bureau. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, l'intimant à s'asseoir et il le fit. En voyant cela, l'androgyne lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Kufufu..»

Cet étrange son qu'émit le psychologue attira le regard des deux amants sur lui.

« Sachez une chose. Ici, dans cette pièce, c'est moi qui fait la loi. Et vous, n'êtes que des pions, qui me permettent d'avoir un salaire assez raisonnable, kufufu..Alors tenez vous tranquille.

— Voilà qu'il nous fait sa petite crise de la trentaine celui-là.

_ Oya ? Hm..Je te trouve bien insolent pour la petite crevette que tu es.

_ Quoi !? » s'exclama l'androgyne en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber par la même occasion sa chaise. Son compagnon se levait à son tour et attrapa son amant par les épaules.

« Haya-chan calme-to-

_ La ferme ! »

Il se tortilla violemment, se dégageant du brun.

« Hm..

_ Toi aussi ferme là ! »

Il fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste et sortit plusieurs bâtons de dynamites -éteinte, un sur chaque espace entre ses doigts. Son petit ami eu un mouvement de recul.

« J'vais te faire exploser !

_ Bah voyons.

_ Faites attention, il arrive à les allumer sans briquet.. !

_ Et bien qu'il les allume si cela lui fait tant plaisir.

_ Nani ?! Mais vous êtes fou ?!

_ On me le dit assez souvent, kufufu. »

Le psychologue resta assis, regardant de ses yeux vairons l'homme-bombe. Un joli petit sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres.

« Allons, la bombe humaine, commençait-il sur un ton moqueur, assieds-toi et dis nous ce qui te tracasse. Frustration parce que ton mec est une tafiole ? -il reçut un regard ahuri de la part de la « tafiole »- non ? Alors ? »

Il fixa l'homme qui semblait se moquer de lui. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, ses lèvres aussi. Ses émeraudes toisait le psychologue qui ne clignait pas des yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes à se fixer, s'ennuyer ferme pour un autre, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant et rangea ses bombes.

« Raconte-moi tout mon chou. »

Le brun regardait d'un mauvais œil le psychologue qui l'ignorait superbement. Gokudera se tortilla les mains, gêné.

« Je..Je..Raah ! Je suis insatisfait ! Voilà ! Il ne fait que de bosser cet enfoiré et après il se plaint que je sois pas au taquet ! Tu m'étonnes !

_ Kufufu..donc c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eue sa sucette qu'il nous fait tout un caca nerveux ? »

L'argenté baissa la tête, avant de la relever bien rapidement. A côté, son amant lui tint l'épaule.

« Haya-chan, tu aurais dû m'en parler.. »

Ledit Haya-chan se dégagea -lui mit un coup de coude sur les côtes- en émettant un petit gémissement.

Le psychologue les applaudissait,un sourire ironiquement à l'appui. Il s'arrêta, posa ses coudes sur la table et fixait les deux hommes, le regard noir.

« Sachez, chers spécimens, qu'il nous reste encore trente minutes de consultation. Que je ne reprends jamais mes clients plus d'une fois.. »

Les deux hommes se regardaient, l'air perplexe. Le regard qu'arborait leur psy ressemblait à celui d'un psychopathe.

« ..et, si vous avez des choses à vous dire, c'est maintenant. Je vous attends. »

Gokudera et Yamamoto se regardaient. La bouche du deuxième s'entrouvrit, puis se refermait. En remarquant cela, son amant lui lança un regard menaçant.

« T'as quelque chose à dire, toi ? »

Yamamoto sembla hésiter. Il lançait un regard suppliant au psy qui faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien.

Un bel enfoiré.

Finalement, il inspira un bon coup et expira :

« Tu sais, Haya-chan, tes coups, je ne les sens pas vraiment, en fait. La raison pour laquelle je voulais voir un psychologue, c'est pour que tu puisses arrêter de fumer. Vois-tu, je n'aime pas trop te voir bousiller ta santé. De plus que canaliser ton énervement serait une bonne chose pour nous deux, tu ne penses pas ? »

Outch ! La tronche que tirait Gokudera fit plisser des yeux l'homme à la coupe de cheveux exotique. Son visage se décomposait ; sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, de manière assez désordonné, ses sourcils se fronçaient, au point même que ses émeraudes n'étaient plus visibles.

« ..Quoi ?

_ Oui, comprends-moi ! Je suis un sportif avant tout ! Je supporte tout tes sauts d'humeurs, tes pauses clopes -qui ne sont pas des pauses, mais des journées clopes- dans le salon, la chambre, la cuisine et même les toilettes ! J'ai une limite de stress à ne pas atteindre !

_ Si t'es pas content tu dégages.

_ Je te fais rappeler que c'est moi qui paie le loyer de mon appartement.

_ Tch, qu'est-ce qui a ? Le fait que je ne trouve pas de boulot te dérange tant que ça ?

_ Si tu te bougeais un peu le matricule, je pense que tu en trouverais.

_ Et tu crois que j'en fais quoi de mes journées ?

_ Tu clopes, dors, puis clopes, puis bouffes, puis clopes, encore clopes, encore clopes et puis baise et encore, reste à savoir avec qui.

_ Avec ton père enfoiré !

_ Oya..! Je me permets de vous interrompre dans votre douce et amusante dispute. »

Plus leur dispute allait, plus les deux hommes se rapprochaient, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Il se retint d'émettre son fameux et étrange "kufufu" et se levait, l'air impassible.

« Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de confiance entre vous. L'un doute, et l'autre se fout totalement de ce peut faire l'autre.

_ J'm'en fou pas, dixit l'argenté en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

_ Je n'ai pas cité de nom. »

L'argenté ne cilla pas.

« Bien, continuez, je vous prie. »

Mukuro alla se poser contre le mur au fond de la salle, et observait son spécimen, qui avait repris la dispute de plus belle. Yamamoto semblait être le plus calme des deux, malgré le fait qu'il ait – ne serait-ce qu'un instant- haussé la voix.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'interposait entre les deux hommes qui avaient finit par en venir aux mains -enfin, il n'y avait que Gokudera, mais ça c'est autre chose.

« Vous savez, il reste encore quelques minutes, je vous proposer de faire la paix, on est bien d'accord. »

Une putain d'affirmation.

« Et pourquoi faire ?, lui demanda le fumeur en croisant ses bras, tel un gamin.

_ Il est vraiment stupide ma parole, murmurait pour lui même Mukuro en se passant une main sur son visage. C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Il repartit s'asseoir derrière son bureau tout en les dévisageant. Il sortit, de son tiroir, un tampon. Le dossier fermé du spécimen se retrouvait ouvert en moins de deux secondes. Il le tamponna nonchalamment. Pendant ce temps, le brun s'asseyait, observant chaque faits et gestes du psychologue ; il allait le remercier quand tout à coup, son époux lui attrapa l'épaule.

« On se casse, tu nous sers à rien, escroc.

_ Au moins je suis sûr de payer mon loyer ce mois-ci, et peut-être bien plus qui sait. Contrairement à toi, kufufu. »

Il n'en dixit rien, et s'en allait. Yamamoto le remercia amplement et s'excusait à sa place. Mukuro n'en prit pas compte.

Première consultation de sa sixième année, en un mois de Janvier. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à recevoir un taré pareil -qui se promenait avec des dynamites dans sa veste- et encore, son compagnon aussi l'était, rester avec un..machin comme lui, c'est comme se donner la mort plusieurs fois et échouer.

C'est exténué qu'il rentrait à son domicile. Retrouver ses idiots de colocataires ne l'enchantait guère, sachant que l'un d'entre eux est son ami de fac. Un homme stupide qui vénère le créateur des marshmallows Haribo. Et un petit stagiaire qui n'exprimait aucune émotion, que ça soit dans la voix ou sur son visage si figé.

Entouré de fous jusqu'à la moelle.

Le lendemain, en allant à son cabinet, il y retrouvait une foule devant. De la fumée noire s'y dégageait. Il soupira, las. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'y attendait tant ?

La vengeance du pyromane à dynamites. Ce spécimen est vraiment stupide.

Et bien soit. Qu'il ait ou pas un cabinet, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer ses consultations chez lui, lorsque ce bouffeur de sucrerie et son imbécile de stagiaire seront trop occupé à travailler.

Oh, j'allais oublier.

Vous savez, le petit coup de tampon sur le dossier de cher fumeur préféré ? Il était spécial.

Seule une petite minorité de spécimens y avaient droit.

Oui. C'est bien cela.

Le tampon des "cas désespérant".

* * *

><p>Quelques reviews ? Non ? Ooohh allez *-*<p>

Sur ce, Arigatou to Jaa ne !


	3. Chez les flics

'You' petits scarabées !

Oui oui oui ! Je vous l'ai dit ! J'ai l'intention de faire des publications régulières et de bonne qualité, je l'espère !

Je remercie Himitsu-chan pour sa review et les futurs reviewers/revieweuses ! C'est pratique ainsi u.u

Bon, je ne vous embêtes pas trop, hein j'vais vous laisser lire !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Les pompiers arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes d'attente accompagné de deux véhicules de police. D'un de ces véhicules, un homme blond y sortait, le visage fermé. Il inspecta les lieux, avant de sortir une paire de menottes, repérant le propriétaire du cabinet qui avait prit feu. Ses coéquipier allait interroger les éventuels témoins, c'est-à-dire les voisins, ceux qui les ont contactés.<p>

Près du camion rouge, deux pompiers, munis de d'un arroseur essayait d'étendre les flammes. Il semblait hurler des paroles telles que « extrême ! » ou encore « arrosons le à l'extrême ! ». Sûrement un nouveau pompier volontaire.

Le regard cristallin vacillait alors entre celui qui hurlait et le fameux propriétaire, assis sur le trottoir, l'air impassible. Il s'avançait alors vers lui.

« Encore toi. »

Le propriétaire leva les yeux vers le blond. Ah..

« Si tu es à sa recherche, il n'est pas ici.

_ Tu es en ét-

_ Oya ? En quel honneur ? »

Le blond plissa ses yeux et s'accroupissait, ses yeux bleus perdant peu à peu sa couleur.

« Tu es en état d'arrestation pour fraude à l'assurance. »

Une journée qui débutait bien. Se retrouver dans un commissariat de police pour fraude à l'assurance. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, assis, les mains menottées. Ce sale flic le prenait pour qui ?

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'y a pas mis le feu volontairement. »

Mukuro lui adressa à peine son attention. Non mais quel culot. L'accuser d'avoir fait brûler son cabinet. Il n'était pas aussi fou, non plus.

« Mon très cher Alaude, l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel, kufufu..

_ Tais toi et écoute moi bien. Je t'ai accordé cette faveur de devenir.. » Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, eut un vilain tremblement au niveau de ses lèvres.

« Tu oses me prendre pour un con ?

_ Non pas pour un con, mais un ignorant, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu cherches à avoir Demon, et comme celui-ci te passe sous la main, tu te contente du plus jeune..

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me sors ?, lui demandait-il en faisant les gros yeux.

_ C'est vieux comme le monde, voyons..Bref, je n'ai pas eus de contact avec lui, récemment. »

Il s'asseyait en face du psychologue qui l'analysait de haut en bas.

Oh ! Une idée traversa son esprit vile. Pourquoi ne pas le faire tourner en bourrique ? Oh ! Encore mieux, lui offrir une séance gratuite, dans cette salle, maintenant ?

« Kufufufufufu..kufufufufu.. »

Les autres policiers en dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire se demandait si cet homme était totalement en état pour être interrogé et surtout, pour être psychologue. On leur avait dit, que Rokudo Mukuro était spécial, mais pas à ce point là.

« Dit moi, comment se passe ta vie sentimentale ? »

Le blond qui le fixait, haussa un sourcil. C'est à lui qu'il causait l'autre ananas ? Il fit comme qu'il n'avait rien entendu et s'apprêtait à commencer -pour de vrai- l'interrogatoire, lorsqu'il fut coupé par cet énergumène à la coupe fruité :

« Le néant ? Oya, quarante ans et des poussières et toujours pas marié, ta vie est bien triste.

_ Que faisais-tu à l'heure où l'incendie à débuté, c'est à dire à sept heures trente et cinquante secondes ?

_ Byakuran pourra t'affirmer que je ne dormais pas. Mais n'était pas hors de son lit, kufufu.

_ Ne me prend pas pour un con.

_ Oya ? Je ne pensais pas à ça voyons, mon stupide stagiaire n'aime pas dormir accompagné. Est-ce mal ?

_ Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. A cause de ce stupide maire à la con, je suis obligé de te supporter. Je le hais. Je te hais. Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes, bande d'herbivores sans crocs..Bref qu-

_ En fin de compte, ce n'est pas le fait d'être célibataire qui te rend aussi..détestable, mais le fait de ne pas être au dessus de tous. »

Alaude, qui avait le dos tourné, fit face au présumé coupable.

« Tu es mégalomane. Tu sais, Alaude, ce n'est pas en poursuivant Demon que tout ira pour le mieux. Assieds-toi et discutons-en.

_ Ferme là, ou je te mords à mort.

_ Ce que dirait Demon : Nufufu, viens donc me mordre, je n'attends que cela !~

_ Je-

_ Mais tu es atteins. Tu te prends pour celui qui défendra la veuve et les orphelins, dans ton cas, c'est plutôt ce qu'on appelle de l'autosatisfaction. Tu ne fais que délirer. »

Alaude s'asseyait lentement. Il rêve ou cette saleté d'ananas lui faisait un topo de son état psychologique ? Il se croyait dans son cabinet, c'est ça ?

« Encore, tu es seul, personne ne sera affecté par ta folie, kufufu..Je peux t'aider tu sais.

_ Si ce n'est pas toi qui a fait brûler le cabinet, qui-est-ce ?

_ Un de mes stupides spécimens. Laissons de côté cet interrogatoire et parle moi de tes soucis.

_ Lequel ?

_ De-

_ Patient. »

Mukuro tiqua violemment. Il grinça des dents. Ce type était tenace. Il ne perdait pas le fil. Et bien, parler de sa mégalomanie ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Vu sa réaction, il devait déjà s'en douter, et en avait strictement rien à foutre. Bon, il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Et parce qu'il avait envie de jouer, que Demon allait le poursuivre jusque dans sa tombe.

Oh et puis merde. Un fou de plus à ses trousses n'allait pas le tuer. Surtout si ce fou, dont il en est question est Demon Spade, le tonton éloigné qui lui avait tout enseigné dans la de la tromperie et de l'illusionnisme. Il n'y avait pas plus perfide que cet homme sur cette terre.

Ah, quoi que, comme le dit si bien l'expression « L'élève a dépassé le maître », Mukuro l'avait bel et bien fait. Mais notre jeune -pas si jeune que ça en fait- psychologue a fini par mettre au banc des remplaçants ses vieilles manigances tandis que le plus âgé se trouvait dans la nature, continuant bien sûr au grand dam de l'inspecteur ses méfaits.

« Demon Spade. »

L'inspecteur de police se raidit, son sourcil se leva rapidement, avant de se baisser. Une lueur malfaisante illuminait ses yeux bleus. Il se leva alors, fit un signe en direction du miroir et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle. Quoi ? La Némésis de son cher tonton éloigné allait partir sans demander son reste ? Cela n'allait pas être marrant pour Rokudo. Et pas satisfait -il aurait préféré le voir péter une durite- il se fit un débriefing de tout les arguments susceptibles de le retenir. Il allait alors le les lui lancer au tac au tac.

« Comme c'est amusant, juste son prénom, kufufu..

_...

_ Allons, soyons fous, dit-il pour lui même en agitant ses mains menottées. Combien de temps ?

_...

_ Oya, tu ne daigne pas répondre ?

_... »

Il actionna la poignée de la porte en métal. Et Mukuro kufufu.

« Hm..et..si je te disais que je savais où se terre mon idiot d'oncle ? »

Il se retourna, une aura meurtrière l'entourant. D'un bond, il se retrouvait à un mètre de l'ananas et voulut lui mettre un coup de coude sur le visage. De justesse, le psychologue se leva, esquivant le coup.

« Oya..

_ J'vais te mordre à mort.

_ Il en perd ses mots, comme c'est mignon. »

Les poings de l'inspecteur se fermèrent, son corps tremblait presque. Mukuro souriait, ses yeux vairons démontrait un certain amusement.

« Où est-il ? »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme, vêtu d'un costard blanc, les mains dans les poches. Avec sa chevelure indisciplinée et blanche, on aurait pu le comparer à un ange tombé du ciel.

« Mon petit diable de Mukuro a encore fait une bêtise ? On va le punir dès ce soir ! »

Le sourire du bleuté s'effaça rapidement. Le bouffeur de marshmallows : Byakuran.

Byakuran se trouve être l'avocat de Mukuro, au grand malheur de celui-ci. Et son colocataire.

« Allons, vous n'avez plus droit de lui poser des questions. Mukuro, toi, tu viens avec moi.

_ Kufufu, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_ Ah ? Ah ! J'ai oublié de préciser, tu es libre. Beau blond, ce n'est pas mon client l'incendiaire, mais un de ses stupides patients. »

Il s'approchait de son client avant de sortir de sa manche une minuscule pince à cheveux. Mukuro tendit ses bras avec nonchalance et ses mains se libérèrent. Enfin.

Comme statufié, l'inspecteur ne bougeait plus. La tête baissé. Les poings tremblants. Un envie de meurtre venant appuyer tout ces gestes. Il lui glissait entre les doigts, lui aussi. Cet interrogatoire était un vrai bordel.

Toujours un vrai bordel, avec ces satanés malfaiteurs. Ces diables. S'il le pouvait, il l'aurait déjà envoyer donner un message de sa part à Dieu.

Enfoirés d'ananas.

« Alaude. »

Le susnommé leva la tête. Et l'image qu'il donnait, à ce moment là, pouvait donner forme à différentes interprétations, deux exactement :

La première :

Le susnommé leva la tête il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. L'énervement. Mukuro souriait alors, en émettant son petit rire.

La deuxième :

Le susnommé leva la tête il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Le blanc le regardait, l'air totalement absent. Très beau même énervé. Passionnant, il faudrait qu'il essaie de se le faire, celui-là. Il ne risque pas de le regretter.

« Il paraîtrait, que tu serais un bon coup, c'est vrai ? Kufufufufufu.. »

Il s'en allait, continuant son rire. Byakuran le suivit, après avoir haussé ses épaules.

Abasourdi, Alaude restait sur le cul.

Enfoiré d'ananas.

Ils rentraient dans le hall de leur appartement, montaient les escaliers, sans s'être échangés de mots. L'avocat semblait faire la tête. Mukuro, indifférent face au comportement gamin de son colocataire -sachant aussi pourquoi il faisait la tête- ouvrit la porte et vit, un homme allongé par terre, en body grand format, portant un petit bonnet grenouille sur la tête.

Fran s'était encore endormi par terre.

Il soupira avant de déclarer :

« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. »

Byakuran passait devant lui, en marchant volontairement sur la main du petit homme à terre. Un petit gémissement grave retentit, et une veste volait en direction du sol.

« A toi seul tu fais plusieurs fous, mon cher. »

Cette remarque value un regard noir de la part du psychologue.

On maintient. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Ah, la petite note de la fin.

Demon Spade, fut, un jour, durant sa jeunesse, le petit ami de l'inspecteur. Officiellement, il l'est toujours, mais chut ! C'est un secret ! ~

* * *

><p>Alors alors ? Review ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Et bien.. Merci d'avance, chers petits scarabées.<p>

Arigatou to jaa ne !


	4. Dino Cavallone

Yoo' petits scarabées !

Oui, j'avais dis avant les vacances si tout se passait bien, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu ! Un week-end à Londres m'attendait, les courses de dernière minute aussi. Je ne suis réellement pas organisée, c'est honteux.. Mais bon, voilà la suite ! *clapclapclap*

Je remercie les revieweuses et leur enverrai un petit message de remerciements un peu plus tard, les devoirs m'appellent T.T

Pour ne pas me faire encore plus étriper, je vous laisse lire en paix mes petits scarabées, et surtout bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

><p>Maintenant qu'il n'a plus de cabinet, il ne lui restait plus que son chez lui. Ses consultations allaient se dérouler dans le salon, la pièce la plus grande de l'appartement. Malheureusement pour lui, cette semaine ses deux pénibles de colocataires ne travaillaient pas ; Fran étant le stagiaire de Mukuro, se devait de rester près de lui, et Byakuran n'avait pas de clients.<p>

Il trouvera bien un moyen d'éloigner Fran. Il allait l'envoyer faire une course, tiens. Et puis l'autre, il le jettera tout simplement en dehors de la baraque.

Bon plan.

Aujourd'hui, restait tout de même un mardi comme un autre. Il allait recevoir son prochain spécimen. Un certain Dino Cavallone.

En attendant sa venue -Chrome était devant l'entrée, surveillante- il consulterait rapidement son dossier. Bah quoi ? Il avait juste eue la flemme de le faire la veille.

_Nom : Cavallone_  
><em>Prénom : Dino<em>  
><em>Âge : Trente-six ans.<em>  
><em>Problèmes : Maladroit, Dino Cavallone n'arrive pas à faire un pas sans se retrouver à terre ou à tout casser autour de lui. Naïf, il ne s'en est rendu compte que deux semaines précédent l'écriture de ce dossier.<em>

_Plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital à son actif dus à sa maladresse permanente ( chutes à cause d'un lacet -imaginaire-, chute du haut d'un escalier en trébuchant ), bleus et de très grosses traces rouges au niveau du dos ressemblant étrangement à des coups de fouets. Ceci n'ayant rien avoir avec la thérapie, je vous prie, Mukuro-sama de ne pas y faire attention. Ou au contraire traitez aussi ce cas, cela m'évitera de travailler encore plus que je ne le fais._

_Faites attention à ne pas faire brûler votre chez vous. Et par pitié, ne parlez pas de votre foutu salaire au patient, je vous prie._

_Dr Kakimoto Chikusa._

Traces de fouet ? Un maso ?. Chikusa avait du être assez surpris lorsqu'il eut vu ces traces. Même si son air blasé ne le montrerait pas du tout. Ou bien, il devait en avoir rien à foutre. C'est au choix.

La porte toqua. La secrétaire entra, toujours droite comme un i.

« Mukuro-sama, il vient tout juste d'arriver. »

Il leva les yeux de son dossier et sourit "aimablement" à la jeune femme qui rougissait aussitôt.

« Fais le entrer. »

Et un homme blond entra dans son salon. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux dorés, un fin sourire accompagnait le geste. Il avait l'air stressé et gêné. Un petit énergumène de plus..

Ah, plutôt mignon, aussi. Heureusement pour lui -le spécimen-, Byakuran était sortit pour aller je ne sais où -Mukuro n'avait pas eut besoin de le virer en fin de compte. Le blondinet s'inclina.

« Cava-  
>_ Oya, je sais qui vous êtes. Asseyez vous. »<p>

Il ne prit pas de temps pour s'asseoir. Il fixa son psychologue qui n'avait rien avoir avec les autres psy qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie. Lui, émanait une aura malsaine. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il restait quand bien même un bel homme.

« Euh..  
>_ J'ai pu lire votre dossier. Maso ? Kufufu.. »<p>

Le blond rougit et ria nerveusement. Son médecin personnel a donc décidé de tout lui dire. Il grimaça par la suite.

« Et bien, commençons. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »

Il se retrouvait devant le portail d'un grand manoir à l'italienne. Des hommes en costumes noir gardaient l'entrée du manoir et contrôlaient les passages. Mukuro retint un petit rire avant de pousser son patient en avant.

« Kufufu, début de la thérapie. »

Il avança vers un des hommes en noir et lui dit quelques mots. Dino le rejoignit. Un des hommes le reconnu.

« Boss !? »

Les voilà à l'intérieur du manoir. Dans le grand hall. De grands escaliers étaient en face de l'entrée, le psychologue les monta lentement. Pas sûr de savoir s'il devait suivre son hôte, Dino resta tout d'abord en bas. Arrivé à la fin des marches, Rokudo se retourna.

« Oya ?

_ Faites comme chez vous, surtout. »

Oh, il se sentait vexé parce qu'il n'avait pas attendu sa permission pour monter ?

« Vu votre temps de réaction, demain on y sera encore. Montez. »

Il exécuta l'ordre sans ronchonner. C'était le bon moyen pour être un homme. Et ne pas se ramasser à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Son petit ami, lui avait affirmé que c'était une chose qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde, mais ce n'était pas très facile de vivre avec. Il sortit de ses songes, et vit Mukuro, l'air peiné. Il arborait une moue adorable, mais ses yeux vairons donnait une autre impression. De la pité ? Pourquoi de la pitié ? Qu'avait-il fait?

« Dommage, un si bel homme.. »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi que Mukuro le poussa ; il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante.

« ..Encore.. »

Le docteur porteur de lunettes et bizarrement d'un bonnet de la même couleur que sa blouse, le regarda de haut en bas. Il remontait sa paire de lunettes, camouflant ses yeux bleus.

« Le lacet ?  
>_ Non.<br>_ Les yeux bandés ?  
>_…Non.<br>_ Hm ? »

Le docteur ne parût aucunement surpris. Bon, il ne change que rarement d'expression, il était donc difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il termina le plâtre avant de tapoter gentiment dessus, vérifiant sa solidité. Le Cavallone gémissait alors se retenant de lâcher quelques larmes.

« Alors ?, s'impatienta le docteur en remontant, pour la énième fois, sa monture correctement.  
>_ On m'a poussé.. »<p>

Ils soupiraient en même temps, le blond continua :

« ..C'est ce psychopathe de psy qui-  
>_ Tant que vous n'êtes pas tombé tout seul. », répliqua le docteur faisant les dernières finitions du dossier de son patient.<p>

Le blond retint un hurlement, laissant sa bouche entrouverte, la respiration bloquée. Il se relâcha et baissa la tête. Chikusa descendit sa jambe sans aucune douceur et lui refila des béquilles.

« Trois mois sans sports. Même celui de chambre. Et cette fois-ci, écoutez-moi, ça vous fera plus de bien que de mal.  
>_ Ils sont complètement barge.. », murmura le blond en reniflant.<p>

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle béquilles en main, le psychopathe se trouvait juste devant, adossé au mur. Un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres et ses yeux lui disaient qu'il était innocent. Mais bien sûr.

« Au moins, votre maladresse n'en est pas la cause. Kufufu.. »

Il était dans la merde. Il signait son arrêt de mort. Comment est-ce qu'il s'est débrouillé pour trouver un malade pareil ?!

« Passons à la suite. »

Le blond commença à partir -fuir exactement- tout en priant. Il ne voulait plus continuer, avoir la jambe cassée lui avait suffit. L'autre lui était précieuse.  
>Une main se posait sur son épaule le retenant. Le rire du psy complètement barge lui vint jusqu'à l'oreille. Il frissonna. C'est impossible, il ne pourra pas s'échapper de là.<p>

« Prochaine étape, la naïveté. On verra jusqu'où va votre stupidité chronique, kufufu..  
>_ Jusque mes pieds ? »<p>

Mukuro stoppa son rire et toisa son patient, perplexe. Que racontait cet idiot ?

« Comment ça ?  
>_ Ma mère m'a souvent dit que j'étais aussi bête que mes pieds.. »<p>

L'ancien brigan ne dit rien.

Il avait ce petit côté mignon et naïf, mais cela lui porterait préjudice. Enfin, surtout si son psychologue -qui était sensé faire que la partie théorique de son traitement- s'appelait Rokudo Mukuro.

« Oya..Le parcours va être rude.. »

...

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cet homme va lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs, bien qu'il ne pourra vaincre le sadisme légendaire de son ex-tuteur. D'ailleurs il le maudissait intérieurement, de lui avoir conseillé -imposé- ce psy. Il valait mieux qu'il reste aussi maladroit et con. Au moins, la seule chose à laquelle il devra faire attention c'est de ne pas avoir de bleus.

En plus, s'il avait su que ce psychologue était un psychopathe né, et qui plus est, la séance se déroulait dans son appartement, il aurait bien vite désisté.

« Depuis votre entrée dans mon chez-moi.. »

Le blond regarda attentivement son psy qui s'était un peu plus rapproché de lui. Il se méfia d'abord, en reculant, mais se calma bien vite. Il voulait tout simplement poser ses chaussures sur l'étagère à sa gauche.

« ..j'avais senti qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre nous..  
>_ Hein ? M-Mais ! »<p>

Le blond était dos a son psy. Il se retourna et ne s'attendait pas à voir la tête de celui-ci en gros plan. Ses yeux vairons reflétaient une lueur infiniment perverse. Oh non..

« ..quelque chose de purement sexuel.. »

Il recula avec toute la conviction qu'il avait. Mais ces déplacements étaient limités, malheur..Le psy passa sa main sur la nuque du patient et rapprocha ses lèvres sur les autres, bizarrement rosées. Il les frôla, avant de mordre la lèvre du bas. Le Cavallone ne savait plus où se mettre. De plus qu'une vague de chaleur s'était emparée de son corps, qui s'assemblait en plus de frissons. Il ressemblait à un frileux au Pôle Nord, tout nu sur la banquise.

Il se sentait s'alourdir, et sa cheville cassée lui grattait sous le plâtre. Misère. Il allait de se faire tuer par son mec s'il savait cela. Oh misère. Fuuta. Il allait le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Sa petite bouille mignonne était un leurre pour bien mordre derrière. Et il allait se faire terrasser. Bon dieu.

« Shishooo. J'ai cru vous enteeendre. Vous êtes là ? »

Mukuro le lâcha, Dino basculait en avant et embrassait le sol. Enfer, Fran était là.

« Shishoo. Je vous ai entenduuu. J'ai de la visite ? »

Ses pas se rapprochaient de l'entrée. Après que quelques larmes aient coulés des yeux marrons du spécimen blond, celui-ci décida que ramper vers la sortie était son seul et malheureux espoir. Sa jambe plâtrée l'alourdissait, traînait par terre, grinçant contre le tapis à l'entrée.

« Oh ? Shisho ? »

Le susnommé tournait la tête et vit le visage blême naturellement du stagiaire, qui le scrutait de manière..il ne savait comment déchiffrer un regard aussi absent.

« Si l'avocat du diable te voyais, il ne te lâcheras pas d'une semelle. »

Cette constatation était sensé le rassurer ? Tout au contraire, il se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte du Salut. Qui était l'avocat du diable et surtout, qui est ce diable ?

Aucun doute là dessus, Mukuro était le diable. Son avocat devait être un taré. Une main attrapa la jambe en bon état du Cavallone qui crut voir sa vie défiler. Il se voyait maintenant reculer, son Salut s'éloignant ; Mukuro le trainait telle une vieille chaussette, tout en souriant. Il était chez les fous. Dans un asile qui n'était pas officiel.

« Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais pour attiser ta colère ?! Pitiéééé ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, une lumière divine éblouissait le blond -qui commençait à penser que les dieux étaient avec lui finalement- et une silhouette masculine apparut. Elle avançait lentement jusqu'au bac à chaussure.

Vêtu de blanc de la tête au pieds -même ses cheveux- il retira ses chaussures avant de s'exclamer :

« Dieu est rentré !

_ Oh, trop tard, le voilà.

_ Hein ?

_ C'est l'avocat du diable. »

Fran rebroussa chemin, comme si de rien était, tandis que Mukuro continua de l'attirer jusque dans la salle à manger. Dino regarda attentivement le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blancs ; ses yeux violets le scrutaient certes avec indifférence, mais ses lèvres, qui s'étiraient lentement ne disaient rien de bon.

« Amener un gibier pareil dans la baraque des fous. C'est tout lui, ça. »

Byakuran ferma la porte, et la verrouilla.

Dino croyait avoir tout vu dans sa vie, son tuteur était tellement génial qu'il avait fait de sa pauvre et misérable vie un véritable enfer. Et quand il croisa la route de Mukuro, il s'était dit que c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Sauf, qu'il rectifia ce malentendu. Mukuro n'était que la chantilly.

L'homme en blanc arrivait avec un fouet sous le bras et du scotch dans les mains.

Byakuran était la cerise sur le gâteau.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? Je vous attends !<p>

Arigatou to Jaa ne !


End file.
